UI PART VI CHAPTER 2
by soy5
Summary: Chapter 2 of the UI part VI
Chapter 2, A New World

Darkness.

For an endless period of time it seemed, soy saw nothing but darkness. Some referred to this as space, but for the ones who truly knew it was called the void. The world was nothing. Soy sat, or maybe stood, for hours, days, years. Nothing but darkness. Soy thought through much of this time. _Is this the end, everyone I know, everything we accomplished, how could the world go out so easily_. As soy continued to wait, for time he could not track, he soon saw a light, he scratched his chin, and watched, as things began to form. Blocks being put into place, and in a flash almost as bright as when the bomb struck, a new world formed around him, and soy was knocked out….

***Three Months Later***

''What…..'' soy grumbled as he got up, as soon as he realized he was awake he jumped and spun around, looking for someone to attack him. But no one did. He looked and he was outside the Ruinscraft territory (place that was bombed). Soy looked and the ''Welcome to Ruinscraft'' sign was in ruins, it now read e-l-c-m-e o i-n-c-r-t. Soy realized that the entire place looked like this. Soy wanted to sit and think, but as soon as he did, all he could think about was the people. Soy ran into Ruinscraft. He jumped over a tree and stepped over rocks. He ran so fast he tripped over a branch and fell down a hill. But he rolled and stood up again. As he wiped off the leaves and dirt, he realized he was on Flower Island, the UI's first city on Ruinscraft. Soy walked through the streets, well, what was left of them, houses were torn down and disintegrated. Soy rushed over to a house, and he saw 2 children's outline plastered to the wall of a house.

Soy turned around and headed for Blueland, where Vault 101 was located, which was where most of the nation leaders and members were placed. He rushed over but where it should have been was a pile of rocks. Soy threw tnt at it, trying to open it, but he stopped. He walked around the pile. He saw a tunnel leading out of the ground, large enough for a person to fit through. Soy kicked some dirt away, and hopped through. As soy expected, it lead to the vault, soy climbed in. The lights were flickering, and sparks were flying over by some machine. Soy avoided that and walked to where the people we supposed to sleep. There was no one.

Soy proceeded to the entrance, of where you would originally come out of the vault. He saw someone.

''Dblock!'' Soy called. But he didn't move.

''Dude!'' Soy shouted again. But still no response. Soy moved some of the machinery around and walked over. Dblock was nothing but a skeleton. Soy put his hands on his head.

''How long…'' soy said aloud, even though he knew no one was there. Then something hit the back of soy's head and he stumbled.

''What in hell…'' Soy said. Someone ran at him and threw a stick at him.

''GET OUT YOU FREAK, THIS IS MINE, I GUARD IT, LEAVE…'' She screamed. Soy caught the stick and threw it out. The lady pulled out a sword and ran at soy. Soy got ready for a fight, but he realized this woman was in no condition to fight, she ran at him slowly and swung with no strength. Soy easily dogged and knocked the sword out her hand. Soy pushed her up against the wall and she fell to the ground, limp. Soy walked over to her where she began to cry. Soy held out his hand.

''If you think I am a monster you are mistaken.'' Soy said.

She wiped the tears from her face, ''Then what are you?'' She asked.

''Nothing that you should care about, now child, tell me what exactly happened to my world'' Soy said,

''I don't know, I was born in this vault, raised in it, time on the outside changed but us inside never did, well, not normally, it's like some magic thing I don't get it, but then someone… someone found a crack'' She said, pointing at the hole soy came in through.

''I never wanted to leave, so I thought I would guard this place,'' she finished.

''Where did they go?'' asked soy.

''Im not sure, someone came back a while ago, and said there was a place, known as the bramble, he said a lot of people set up shop there,'' she said.

Soy traveled to this place. He didn't expect anything, from what he thought he expected at least 20 people in the vault, but only 1. Soy walked, but then realized if he is seen, they might not be so friendly. Soy hopped into the trees and climbed through them until he heard noises, people's voices. Soy ducked behind some tall grass and opened up enough space so he could see what it was. There was a small camp, well, more like a few camps scattered into one spot.

He looked around for familiar faces. Soy was relieved when he saw Nathen (A member of the UI faction) cutting some wood. Everyone at the camp's clothes were torn, some looked knew, probably survivors and there were what looked to be guards patrolling the perimeter. Soy sighed with relief, for he had found the camps of his friends, in this new world.


End file.
